Molestatore della nuvola
by Bel Oujisama
Summary: Soy perfectamente normal. Salvo por una cosa : soy la acosadora del terrible Hibari Kyouya. Y tengo por costumbre, meterlo en pareja con todos los chicos que me gustan. Sobre todo no creen que estoy enamorada de el. Solo quiero su poder!
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! :D E vuelto con una nueva historia :) Tengo que recordar que el español no es mi primea lengua, así que lo siento por las faltas ortográficas ;)

Ah Si !, en esta historia hay une nuevo personaje que descubriréis.

Bueno espero que os guste ;D

Comenten ! (amablemente de preferencia :p)

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo el OC me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarjet 0 : Día normal de una acosadora. <strong>

El sol brillaba, el pájaro cantaba et yo, me escondía.

Porque ? Digamos que es una larga historia que os contare otro día. Ahora estoy al acecho, mi presa acaba de aparecer. Se avanzo et giro su cabeza nerviosamente, sintiendo probablemente que su predador (es decir yo, la sublime chica que soy), se encontraba cerca. Ajuste mis dedos al rededor de la rama que me mantiene en el aíre y de repente salte sobre mi presa !

KYOUYA-SAMA !, grite metiendo mis brazos al rededor del cuello de mi querido.

Este se paralizo con el tacto de mis dedos sobre su piel (le haría efecto ? Hehe) y giro, muyyyyy, lentamente su cabeza hacía mi.

- Herbívora, me dijo con una voz amenazante. Tienes dos segundos.

Fruncí el ceño, mi piel, ya bastante pálida, se volvió blanca como un cachete de medicamento cuando vi el tonfa que brillaba bajo la bonita luz del sol matutino.

-Oh, pude decir antes que recibiera un golpe de tonfa.

Lo savias ? Los tonfas, hacen daño.

Entonces, durante que Kyouya-sama me mordía hasta la muerte (Venga mas fuerte Kyouya-sama ! Sabes que me encanta !), y que la ambulancia venga para recoger los restos que quedaran de la pobre de mi, voy a pasar un poco de tiempo para explicaros lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Primero, supongo que tengo que presentarme... Pero me da pereza. Así que voy a tratar de hacer lo más breve posible. Me llamo Sakata Tsubaki. Pero la mayoría de las personas me llaman Tsu-chan. O Herbívora pero eso no cuento porque Kyouya-sama llama a todo el mundo así. Pobre de mi, Kyouya-sama no me haya dado un pequeño nombre... snif snif.

Y en lo resto soy un chica perfectamente normal en todo. Soy la típica chica asiática, pelo negro, ojos marrones oscuros, piel pálida, no muy grande, y no soy la chica la mas lista ni la mas deportiva. En resumen, una chica normal.

Salvo por una cosa. Soy la stalker personal de Hibari Kyouya.

Sip has leído bien. Soy la acosadora del chico mas temido de todo Nanimori. Y sabes ? ¡Me encanta! Salvo por los tonfas. Esos prefiero evitarlos...

Así que soy una chica muy normal salvo que tengo una afición poco usual.¿Qué hay de nuevo? En cuanto a la razón por la que estoy así con Kyouya-sama... Es-un-se-cre-to ! Te-hee !

Ah, llegó la ambulancia y un guapo enfermero viene de levantarme en sus brazos musculosos, Mm~ !I Like ! Pero no te preocupes Kyouya-sama siempre te seré fiel ! El guapetón de enfermero me dio una palmadita a lo que quedaba de mi cabeza después de ser mordido hasta la muerte por Hibari y alcé los ojos hacia él.

- Cuanto tiempo tomo esta vez ? Me pregunto el enfermero.

Hice una sonrisa inocente. Luego, levante tres dedos rotos y ensangrentados.

- Tres minutos, le dije sin dejar de sonreír. Un día, Kyouya-sama me dejara abrazarlo sin morderme hasta la muerte!

El enfermero negó con la cabeza mientras se reía con amabilidad, y me revolvió el pelo antes de meterme en la ambulancia. Después me llevaría a su reino et se casaría con migo...~ Es broma. Solo me casare con Kyouya-sama! (Sobre todo que Kyouya-sama tiene mas dinero que un simple enfermero ^^)

Así que, después de haber sido observada por tres médicos que no son tan sexy como los que pasan en la televisión, se me permitió salir del hospital de Nanimori. Salude al personal del edificio (Voy a menudo al hospital desde que acoso Kyouya-sama, ha saber porque.), salí et me fui hacia la escuela.

Después de todo, no perdería por nada en el mundo la oportunidad de ver Kyouya-sama caminando, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Oh, me cae la baba...

Una vez en la escuela, fui recibida por una ola de aplausos de mis compañeros de clase. Por lo que entendí desde el principio del año, hacen apuestas para ver cuánto tiempo iba a sobrevivir a las mordeduras de Hibari. Parece que hay mucho dinero en juego. Ignorando los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en lagrimas et me disparaban rayos con los ojos(Probablemente apostarian que me haya dado por vencida. Que Idiotas ! Deberían saber que una Sakata nunca se da por vencida, nunca ! Na !), me senté en mi asiento y mire por la ventana para ver algo tan sublime ! Kyouya-sama, mordiendo hasta la muerte un pobre loco que había llegado tarde. Se movía con tanta agilidad..., y cuando cada tonfa tocaba a la victima no podía dejar de suspirar de admiración por mi Kyouya-sama, era tan lindo. Ah! Ese chico, esa victima tonta, no debería conocer las formas para meterse en la escuela sin que Kyouya-sama se de cuenta. Viendo como el cuerpo del tonto cayo sobre el suelo comencé a reír como la fangirls que soy y el profesor, que hacía tiempo que había renunciado a aprenderme algo que no tenia un vinculo con Hibari Kyouya, se limito a suspirar.

Aaah, me aburro. Voy a acosar Hibari-chan. Sí, yo lo llamo Kyouya-sama y Hibari-chan, depende de mi humor.

Así que me levanté de mi asiento (que yo había obtenido pidiendo "amablemente" al compañero a quien pertenecía antes) y salí de la clase sin decir nada. Sin embargo, pude oír murmullos de unas chicas de mi clase.

- Oye, ¿tu crees que va a ir a buscarlo, EL?

- Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada. Después de todo, si, EL, le da en la cabeza, no va a dañar nada, ya que está vacía …

- Sí, tienes razón, le dijo la otra chica riéndose.

Apreté los dientes. Cómo se atreven a decir que no tenía nada en la cabeza! Bueno, soy una inútil en la clase. Pero eso es normal en general no voy a clase. (Y cuando estoy presente, solo pienso en Kyouya-sama...) Iba a abrir la puerta para decirles algunas cosas, cuando me di cuenta de una cosa. Un bebé, vestido de un mono amarillo y con un destornillador verde en la mano, estaba desmontando una parte del muro. Encontrando esto muy raro, me agaché detrás de él y no dije nada, para ver lo que estaba haciendo (Mi naturaleza de acosadora vuelve a aparecer. HAHAH!) Pasó el tiempo y el bebé construyo con una habilidad, que yo soñaba tener, un pequeño refugio.

-WOW!, exclame cuando el chiquillo metió una cafetera en su escondite. Que Guay !

El bebé me miró perplejo, levantando una ceja.

- ¿Quién eres ? No reconozco tú cara., dijo con una voz aguda.

- Oooooh ! dije como una de niña de 2 años, apretándolo en mis brazos. Que lindo !

- Lo sé, me dijo el bebé con un aire muy serio. ¿Y quién eres?

- Soy la sublime, inteligente y discreta Sakata Tsubaki, sonreí con un aire misterioso. Pero puedes llamarme Tsu-chan.

- ¡Vete!, respondió el bebe aburrido. Yo no hablo con idiotas.

Deje pasar el insulto, porque era un bebé y que no golpeó los bebés. Aunque, estoy segura que Hibari-chan lo haría si le dijera que un bebe hace agujeros en los muros de la escuela de Nanimori.

Jejeje, soy maquiavélica.

Y fue con una gran sonrisa, maquiavélica, que camine con alegría al lugar donde estaba mi querido .

-¡ KYOUYA-SAMA !

* * *

><p>Bueno ya esta. El siguiente capitulo estará cuando tenga 5 reviews ;D<p>

Venga 5 nos es mucho :D


	2. Target 01

Hola a todos! :D Estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo con la compañía de Tsu-chan, una chica completamente loca ... Bueno os dejo leer con lo que espero, sea un buen capitulo ^^

Katekyo1827R27X27: Menos mal que este de tu agrado ! :D aquí esta el próximo capitulo ;)

Yopi : Sabes, cuando dijiste que la historia te hacia hablar como un bebe me hizo mucho reír :D Gracias por comentar ;D

Natalia: Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, me llegaron al alma ^^

misali: A si ? Tu también lo crees ? Ya somos dos! :D

Kuroi Neko: Saludos, gracias a ti e echo este capitulo :) Bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta esta en este capitulo, pero te lo digo antes que lo leas ;) Es bien Sakata, es un nuevo personaje, en esta historia Tsuna seguirá siendo un chico, los siento :D Y gracias por animarme, continua haciéndolo por favor ! :) Ha! y no e podido ver tu correo, puedes enviármelo por mensaje privado si quieres ;)

rin-chan: aquí esta el próximo capi ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 01 : El bebe vuelve ! (Y Tsuna se descubre una pasión por los calzoncillos)<strong>

Después de haber dicho a Hibari-chan todo lo que hacia ese bebe a su querida escuela y recibir la paliza de mi vida por haber delatado el bebe, volví a mi casa arrastrando mi pierna, que seguramente curaría gracias a mi costumbre por ser mordida hasta la muerte, y me fui a la cama sin hacer ningún ruido. Después de todo, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano !

Y así al rededor de las cinco de la mañana, abrí bruscamente mis ojos y cogí mi talkie-walkie.

Después metí mi uniforme (porque se que Kyouya-sama tiene un fetiche por los uniformes de Nanimori *_sonrisa traviesa_*), y salí de mi casa donde mis padres y mi estúpido hermano dormían tranquilamente. Me pare delante una tradicional casa japonesa muy grande, metí el talkie-walkie sobre mi oreja, y tuve una larga sonrisa cuando oí, a través de los ruidos del aparato, une respiración tranquila.

- Ooooh, exclame levantando los ojos hacia el cielo todavía oscuro. Puedo escuchar Kyouya-sama dormir!

Por supuesto la fangirl que era no pudo suportar la espera, y decidí pasar a l'acción. Subí con agilidad la valla de madera (tengo años de entrenamiento, jejeje) y caí con "elegancia" sobre el césped de los Hibari.

Después, me acerque de puntillas hacia la habitación de mi querido Hibari-chan (Conozco su habitación desde ya cinco años. Si soy una acosadora desde hace muuucho tiempo.)

Mis ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, contemplando el cuerpo que yacía, durmiendo tranquilamente sobre un futón desordenado. Gaaaah...

Quite la baba que se me había escapado por la admiración (e conseguido entrar en la habitación de Kyouya-sama sin ser mordida hasta la muerte ! Un récord!) y avance sin hacer ningún ruido hacia el bello durmiente. Después, cogí mi móvil de mi bolsillo y lo coloque legos de mi cara. El resto fue muy rápido. Pulse el botón para hacer varias fotos y se oyeron los ruidos del aparato en el silencio matinal de la habitación.

Primera foto**:** Tsubaki levantando su mano en signo de victoria delante de su enorme sonrisa y su mejilla a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de Hibari.

Secundo foto**: **Tsubaki, la mano ligeramente inclinada y sus ojos mirando a Hibari. Este último teniendo los ojos abiertos, mirándola.

Tercera foto**: **Tsubaki, sobre el suelo con un tonfa apretado contra su garganta. Su mano todavía con el signo de paz para apaciguar Hibari que estaba sobre ella con una aura asesina.

Quarta foto**:** Digamos que esta censurada. Punto. Demasiada sangre también.

Así que, después de este incidente matutino que era habitual para nosotros dos, nos fuimos juntos a la escuela, yo cojeando de una pierna (otra vez) unos pasos detrás de Hibari-chan, no me arriesgare a recibir otra mordedura (una por día es suficiente,sabes.) . Cuando un OCNI ( Objeto Corriendo No Identificado) nos adelanto a una velocidad inimaginable. Parpadee sin comprender.

- Soy yo o acabo de ver a Tsunaze en calzoncillos ?

Brrr mala visión ! El único chico que quiero ver en calzoncillos y menos es y seguirá siendo Hibari-chan!

Kyouya-sama se satisfecho de coger sus tonfas y murmurar entre sus dientes que alguien iba a ser mordido hasta la muerte. Guarde silencio para no recordar le mi presencia. Quiero seguir con vida, muchas gracias !

Después llegamos el colegio para encontrar un espectáculo extraño. Sawada Tsunayoshi, mi dame-kohaï, venia de declararse a Kyoto (o era Kyoko, no se, nunca me acuerdo de los nombres de las chicas que no son importantes...) y todo eso en calzoncillos !

Ooooh, el pequeño pez a cogido todo su coraje para osar declararse su amor eterno en calzoncillos a su sirena. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de mis labios y me volví hacia mi pequeño Hibari-chan.  
>- Kyouya-sama !, grite, moviendo enérgicamente mis brazos, Aprende y mira! Quiero una declaración como esa!<p>

El terrible (y sexy) prefecto se volvió hacia mi muy lentamente, sus tonfas brillando bajo la luz del sol.

- Herbivora, susurro, levantando sus bastones de metal letales hacia mi.

- Si?, pregunté con un tono inocente, mientras veía con temor el aura asesina que emanaba de mi tierno y querido.

Por desgracia, Kyouya-sama no me respondió y saltó sobre mí (para violarme! No, es una broma, habría estado de acuerda de todas formas, jejeje...) para morderme hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, como suelo recibir las mordeduras estos últimos cinco años, evite hábilmente los tonfas y salí corriendo a refugiarme en mi clase.

- Aaah, suspiré mientras me sentaba sobre mi silla y sumergí mi cabeza en mis manos cruzadas. Si sólo Kyouya-sama era menos tímido al expresar sus sentimientos ...

Porque era tímido. Evidentemente. Después de todo, desde el primer día que me puse delante de él (que estaba mordiendo hasta la muerte unos delincuentes) y le dije sin rodeos que sería su esposa, no ha dejado de morderme hasta la muerte. A que es adorable ?

Sin embargo, creo que Kyouya-sama debería ir a ver una persona para aprender a expresar sus sentimientos de otra forma que mordiéndolos hasta la muerte. Mi cabeza también estaría eternamente agradecida.

Como ya me aburría, pude admirar con una buena vista mi futuro esposo, hablar con Tsunaze y cambiar una mirada con ese maldito bebe del otro día. Hice una mueca molesta. Hibari-chan no había mordido hasta la muerte el bebe. Pero bueno, al menos, ahora Hibari-chan sabía que era el rostro de la persona que hacía agujeros en su querida escuela. La mordedura vendría en los días a venir, jejeje ! Luego traté de seguir las clases, pero no pude, que pereza. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, estaba al punto de hacerme sepukku tanto me aburría las clases.

Así que me levante con la intención de acosar un poco Kyouya-sama, siempre me metía de mejor humor !

Sin embargo, un grupo de chicas de mi clase estaban en el camino y mis orejas sub-desallorradas, por los años de haber escuchado la respiración dormida de Kyouya-sama, oyeron las pocas palabras entre las risas de esas tontas.

- Mochida-kun, kya!

- Tsunaze a la pausa, kya kya !

- Me siento débil ! Kya !

Mi cerebro hizo una conclusión a la que comencé a seguir las chicas de mi clase para ver de mis propios ojos la lucha del siglo. Mochida,un chico todo músculos y ego, contra Sawada Tsunayoshi, la gamba nula en todo.

Sip era un combate a no perderse, la humillación definitiva para ese pobre Tsunaze quien ya había tenido bastante esta mañana por haber llegado en calzoncillos azules. (Honestamente, que tenía en la cabeza ? Debía haber cogido un boxer, como los de Hibari-chan ~_gran sonrisa _~)

Así que me fui al gimnasio, pero el ambiente atrevido, los gritos de los espectadores y el hecho de que había demasiada gente me molestaba y decidí irme. Después de todo, si era para ver Tsunaze ser puesto en ridículo, preferiría ir a acosar Kyouya-sama! Cuando estaba saliendo del gimnasio, me di cuenta de dos cosas.

La primero, mi querido prefecto estaba en el gimnasio, apoyado contra una pared y una aura asesina a su alrededor para disuadir los estudiantes de acercarlo.

La secunda, acababa de chocar con Tsunaze.

Sin realmente pensar, estaba demasiada ocupada a elaborar un plan para subir las escaleras del gimnasio y tomar fotos de Hibari-chan, le di mi mano al pobre chico que iba a ser ridiculizado en público y le ayude para que se levantara. Después de todo, un poco de amabilidad para un pobre chico que iba a morir de vergüenza, no haría daño.  
>- Buena suerte, le dije con una sonrisa simpática.<p>

Oye, ¿qué quieres! Me gusta Tsunaze, bueno tanto como se puede disfrutar de un completo inútil. Es sólo que es un acosador y entre acosadores, hay como una comprensión mutua. Por lo menos así es como yo veo las cosas.

Luego me fui del gimnasio, subí las escaleras para llegar a la barandilla quien tenia vistas al partido de kendo. Pero por una gran sorpresa y disgusto, mi escondite ya estaba ocupado. Y por el maldito bebe ademas. Opte por la elección de ignorarlo, me senté al lado del niño y comencé a tomar fotografías de Kyouya-sama en silencio.

Sin embargo, cuando el bebé salió un rifle de francotirador de la nada y disparó hacia Tsunaze, mi fachada de chica desinteresada se hizo añicos.

- Oï, le dije. ¿E soñado o es que acabas de matar a Tsunaze? Sabes, podrías haber esperado el final del partido, de todos modos Tsunaze ya iba a morir de vergüenza …

El bebé no me hizo caso, que mocoso!, Y suspire con fastidio al ver los gritos que produjo el publico, mientras que Tsunaze se encontraba de nuevo en ropa interior y arrancaba los cabellos Mochida.

¡Ja! Ése Mochida se lo merecía. No hay que burlarse del amor que siente un niño inocente por una niña ingenua. No, sólo yo lo puedo hacer!

- No esta nada mal, exclamé silbando de admiración, supongo que esa bala contenía esteroides que han vuelto Tsunaze completamente loco, no ?

El bebe hizo desparecer su rifle (quiero saber su truco! Es tan guay!), y giro sus grandes ojos negros hacia mi. Mientras observaba esas esferas oscuras, preguntándome lo que había tenido que tomarse par haber las pupilas tan dilatadas, el mocoso termino dirigiéndome la palabra (Vez que hablas con los idiotas! Espera un poco, acabo de llamarme idiota...)

- Tsubaki Sakata, dijo jugando con el borde de su sombrero de manera mafiosa super elegante, al estilo de las viejas películas en blanco y negro, he oído hablar de ti.

- Ah si ?, le dije con una sonrisa alzando mis hombros. Y como ? Para bien o para mal ?

- Principalmente para mal, me dijo el niño con una sonrisa burlona. Eres la acosadora de Hibari Kyouya y te ases morder hasta la muerte cada día. Todo el mundo te desprecia y eres la gran masoquista de la escuela.

- No, le respondí sacudiendo la cabeza, Dicen que me desprecian pero en realidad están celosos porque yo e visto Kyouya-sama desnudo.

El bebé se echó a reír y me invitó a que me fuera. Alce mis hombros y baje de la barandilla para estar con Hibari-chan quien había decidido morder hasta la muerte los herbívoros de la sala.

Sin embargo, me pregunte donde ese bebé a encontrado toda esa información. Ah, sí, todo el mundo lo sabe. No es necesario ser un gran detective para descubrir mi vida porque yo grito mi devoción a Kyouya-sama cada cinco minutos. Lo que me recuerda que hoy todavía no lo he hecho.

- Kyouya-sama, ¡Vamos, muerde me hasta la muerte en vez de esos estúpidos herbívoros!

* * *

><p>Que tal ? Os gusto ? Pues comenten para que lo sepa ;D<p>

El próximo a 4 reviews :D


End file.
